The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle may include a speed sensor to monitor vehicle speed. The speed sensor may include a wheel speed sensor. The wheel speed sensor generates a wheel speed signal that indicates rotation of a wheel. An engine control module may determine the vehicle speed based on the wheel speed signal.
For example, the wheel speed sensor may include a Hall-effect sensor that detects passing of teeth on a gear connected to the wheel. The Hall-effect sensor may generate pulses that correspond to the passing of the teeth. Accordingly, the wheel speed signal may include pulses.
The engine control module may determine the vehicle speed based on a number of pulses included in the wheel speed signal during a period of time. The number of pulses included in the wheel speed signal during the period of time may be related to the vehicle speed. For example, a larger number of pulses during the period of time may correspond to a higher vehicle speed, while a smaller number of pulses during the period of time may correspond to a lower vehicle speed.